Empiezo a recodarte
by Ed-wiz
Summary: [OneShot] [SongFic] Sakura esta pasando por momentos díficiles desde que Sasuke se fue.... lean... y dejen Reviews...


Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen solo hago una historia.

**SongFic… Canción "Empiezo a recodarte" de Mónica Naranjo.**

** Espero les guste... jejejje... es mi mas reciente trabajo... se aceptan quejas... criticas... total...  
**

**_Empiezo a recodarte._**

Eran las 7 de la mañana en Konoha, una bella chica de cabellos rosas y ojos jade… despertaba después de haber tenido una muy pesada noche… se lamentaba por que a pesar de que buen tiempo ha pasado desde que Sasuke la dejo en el parque y se fue con Orochimaru aún lo seguía amando con la misma fuerza que cuando estaba junto ella, había intentado una relación con Lee y no resulto… realmente sufría porque no podía olvidar a aquel amor… aquel chico que con su mirada fría y brazos en los bolsillos la volvían loca…, aquel chico que con sus pocas palabras y mirada perdida decía tanto… aquel chico que día a día se ganaba un lugar muy especial el corazón de la chica de ojos jade.

**Sakura:** Porque me es tan difícil olvidarte… han pasado ya dos años y aun te sigo queriendo igual…mil noches eh pasado esperando tu regreso… no te puedo olvidar. –_decía mientras se empezaba a vestir con unos jeans ajustados que delineaban sus bien formadas caderas, una camisa color rosa la cual ajustaba perfecto a la belleza de su cuerpo y bajaba a la cocina para hacerse el desayuno-_

_Un adiós se llevó  
los años más felices de mi vida  
dejándome el alma triste y fría  
volviendo a la soledad  
y a pensar como estarás._

La joven y bella ninja bajaba con sumo cuidado las escaleras y de pronto miro a su derecha y observo aquel viejo cuadro en el que aparecía el equipo 7 con su sensei… eso hizo que la chica recordase que debía levantarse… que no debía dejarse caer… Sasuke se había ido, ni siquiera se había conmovido con las sinceras confesiones que le hacía una noche antes de que se fuera, a su lado siempre estaban su sensei y su mejor amigo Naruto quien no se le despejaba y la protegía a cada momento… pero agachando la mirada volvió a pensar en él… como lo tuvo en sus manos y un sentimiento tan inhumano se lo había arrebatado… su sed de venganza pudo más que el amor…

**Sakura:**_-dejando salir algunas lagrimas por sus hermosos ojos jade… la bella chica soltó en llanto-_no lo soporto más… otro días más que no aguantare salir a mi vida normal… te necesito… los días pasan y más te extraño… más anhelo tu regreso… es que acaso tendré que sufrir toda mi vida… esperándote.

_No te puedo olvidar  
tu ausencia es algo que me tiene herida  
la noche es larga y mi cuerpo extraña  
el amarte otra vez  
como ya lo hice ayer._

La chica de nuevo levanto la mirada, bajo las escaleras y llego a la cocina, hacia dos meses que vivía sola y esa soledad la estaba matando día a día… a pesar de tener buenos amigos que le hacían compañía, aún sentía como si algo le faltara… Sasuke… pensaba ella… pero intentaba no recordarlo, intentaba no recordar esa hirientes palabras que le había dicho…, intentaba olvidarlo… Tsunade ah hablado con ella de mil maneras, ay veces que le llega a convencer de que Sasuke no volver, pero después vuelvo a pasar lo mismo…

**Sakura:**_-sentándose en la mesa, sirviendo un plato con cereal y llenándolo de leche, la joven comía como si el tiempo afuera no existiera-_ mil preguntas con una sola respuesta me vienen a la mente… no puedo, cada día empiezo a recordarte más y más…

_  
Hoy sin tí  
empiezo a recordarte  
empiezo a lamentarme  
como ya lo hice ayer  
como ya lo hice ayer._

**Sakura:** a veces pienso que soy alguien que nunca podrá ser querida… quizás acepte ese proyecto que Tsunade-sama me ofreció, me iré de aquí, lejos…

_Ya no puedo reír  
no sabes cuantos días te he llorado  
al no tenerte más entre mis brazos  
ni besar tu boca más  
y ni sentir tu fuego ya._

**Sakura:**_-se levantaba de la mesa, saliendo a prisa de la cocina dirigiéndose a la sala, ahí tomo unos papeles que se encontraban sobre la mesa de centro, poniendo su nombre la parte final de la hoja más larga, la doblo y la puso en su bolsillo-_ me iré de aquí… lejos… donde no pueda recordarte, donde no pueda lamentarme que no estas aquí…

_Y es que no se vivir así  
tú lo eras todo para mí  
anhelo verte  
para hablarte de todo  
quiero llamarte y susurrar  
te quiero!  
como yo te quise ayer  
como ya lo hice ayer._

Recorriendo cada parte de la casa en la que vivía llego hasta su recámara, ahí empaco solo algunas prendas y objetos de valor para ella, la chica se iría de ahí, se alejaría de aquella aldea que la había visto crecer y madurar, pero aún sabiendo que la decisión tomada causaría impacto y tristeza en algunas personas, ella tenía que hacerlo, la tristeza y la soledad eran malas compañeras, debía alejarse de ellas…

Sakura: "Naruto-kun, Lee-san, Ino-cerda; lo siento mucho" me iré de aquí… lejos donde no pueda recordarte, donde quizás conozca gente que me haga olvidarte… Sasuke-kun.

_Hoy sin tí  
empiezo a recordarte  
empiezo a lamentarme  
como ya lo hice ayer  
como ya lo hice ayer  
...volveré... _

La chica salió de su casa, cerrando muy bien las puertas y tomando un camino en el que rogaba no toparse con nadie de sus amigos o incluso con Naruto, llego hasta la torre del Hokage.

**Tsunade:**_-poniéndose de pie, ante la presencia de su alumna-_ así que lo haz decidido por fin… te vas.

Sakura con la mirada baja asintió con la cabeza…

**Tsunade:** bien… saldrás hoy mismo para la aldea de la Arena…_-camino hasta la joven, le levanto el rostro y la miro a lo ojos- _te extrañaremos.

La chica con lágrimas en lo ojos, abrazo a su maestra y le dio las gracias por todo lo que había hecho por ella, después sacando de su bolsillo tres sobres, se los dio.

**Sakura:** le pediré un favor… a mi partida, entregarlas a sus dueños, Naruto-kun, Kakashi-sensei e Ino

**Tsunade:** claro que sí…-_alejándose de ella y llamando a Shizune dio la orden de que se le escoltará hasta la aldea oculta de la arena-_ lo lograrás Sakura… espero verte pronto.

Y la bella chica de cabellos rosas y lindo ojos jade salió de la aldea… se fue intentando dejar atrás su pasado… para intentar encontrar la felicidad en su presente.


End file.
